


It's a den of sin

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Conchell, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, OC Amalia - Freeform, OC Castor - Freeform, OC Sam - Freeform, OC Tom - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Mitchell and Connor are having a hard time getting some privacy around camp, so finally Connor takes things in his own Hermes-y hands.





	It's a den of sin

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no Cotton Candy. Also long time no Conhell-smut. Here's both.

Mitchell shoved Connor up against the outer wall of the big house and fell to his knees. Connor wasn’t late to get with the program and unbuttoned his cargo pants and pulled them down a little together with his boxers. He fisted Mitchell’s hair with one hand and had the other pressed against the wall behind him. Mitchell had one of his hands on Connor’s hip, pinning him upright against the wall. He could hardly breathe he was that excited as he grabbed Connor’s dick with his hand and licked the head. Connor hissed.

‘Mitch…’

Mitchell peeked up at him.

‘What, darling?’

‘ _Come on_ ,’ Connor whined.

‘Don’t worry, dear, I’ve got you.’

He took the head in his mouth and sucked the cheeks in, then he swallowed and let Connor’s dick get as far down his throat as he possibly could. That thing about not having a gag reflex was amazing, Connor thought briefly before Mitchell sucked his cheeks in again and all he could do was moan his boyfriend’s name. Connor tugged at Mitchell’s hair, making him moan, too. The vibrations around his dick and how fucking long it was since last time was enough to send Connor over the edge, he came with another moan just as Mitchell jerked backwards in panic. He got hit in the face with Connor’s cum. At that moment, a huge shadow was cast over them. Connor looked up into the face of Chiron. In full centaur form. Of course it had to be Chiron.

‘Shit…’

‘Shit, indeed, Mr. Stoll.’

Chiron crossed his arms over his chest. Connor quickly tucked his dick back into his pants and blushed. Mitchell stood up as he was trying to wipe cum from his eye. He still had some on the cheek though, and his eye was red.

‘Your brother is looking for you, Mr. Stoll. Something about helping him with the kids during rock climbing.’

‘Oh, right. I’ll… I’ll be going then.’

Connor shot Mitchell an apologetic look and sprinted off. Chiron towered over him.

‘And you, Mr. Doe, should probably go to the infirmary and get that eye checked out, after you clean yourself up.’

‘Yes, Chiron.’

‘Good.’

 

\--------------------------

 

Mitchell entered the infirmary where Will was tending to some new camper who had gotten injured during sword practice, most likely by Will’s own boyfriend. Nico could be a little too enthusiastic with his blade. He gestured for Mitchell to sit down on one of the empty cots. When he sent the kid away he came to have a look at his friend.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘My eye hurts.’

‘Take your hand off and I’ll have a look at it.’

Mitchell dropped the hand which had been cradling his eye and Will shone a flashlight into it.

‘Yeah, You’ve gotten some sort of irritant in there. I have something you can rinse it with and then we’ll put an ointment on it.’ Will walked up to the supply closet and rummaged around for a little while before he came back. ‘Just… out of curiosity, what did you get in there anyway?’ he asked as he mixed the rinse together.

Mitchell blushed profusely as he muttered:

‘Cum.’

Will tried really hard not to smirk as he asked:

‘What was that?’

‘Cum. I got cum in my eye, okay _William_?’

Will didn’t really know if he should laugh or cry. He eventually opted for laughing, and between laughs he said:

‘How… how did that even happen? Like… did Connor poke you or something?’

Mitchell closed his eyes and sighed.

‘I was giving him a blowjob behind the big house, it’s been _so_ long you know, since we had any privacy to do something sexual, and Chiron found us. When I heard the hooves behind me I jumped back but right then he came so it kind of, maybe, hit me in the face.’

‘You got scolded for being nsfw with your boyfriend while having his cum on your face?’ Will grinned.

‘And also told to make a visit to the infirmary. Somehow I figure he knew what happens when you… hrm. Anyway…’

Will tilted Mitchell’s head forward so he could rinse his eye with the cleaning fluid before he put some ointment on there and finished with a white, giant band aid.

‘Keep this on for twenty four hours to let your eye rest and then you can take it off, it should be fine by then.’

‘Alright, thanks Will.’

‘Oh, and Mitch?’

Mitchell sighed.

‘Yes, Will?’

‘Try not to get hit with any friendly fire in the future, okay?’

‘I’ll do my very best, _William_.’

 

\---------------------------

 

Connor felt kind of bad when he saw his boyfriend at dinner later that day. Mitchell was wearing an eyepatch and he was rather clumsy when he was walking into the pavilion. He tripped on something on the ground and Castor had to catch him. The younger son of Aphrodite grumbled something about it being the third bloody time that afternoon and he was more than happy when Connor came up to them and offered to take Mitchell off his hands. Before Connor had even finished his sentence he had his arms full of his boyfriend and Castor was nowhere to be seen. Seriously, it was like he had shadow traveled away.

‘Come on sweetness, you can sit by the Hermes table tonight. I’ll get you some food.’

‘Thanks,’ Mitchell muttered.

Connor sat him down opposite to Travis at the table and went to get them some dinner. Mitchell watched Travis apprehensively. He knew that his boyfriend’s brother would make an inappropriate comment about his accident sooner or later. Travis, in turn, was watching Mitchell with badly contained laughter on his face.

‘Soooo….’ He drawled. ‘Connor told me what happened.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Does it hurt?’

‘Not any more. It did, at first, but Will said I have to keep this thing on for twenty four hours regardless.’

‘Uh-huh. So, out of curiosity…’

Just then Travis got hit with a tomato in the back of the head before he could say anything else. He turned around and they both watched Katie narrow her eyes at him.

‘Don’t you say a word, Stoll,’ she growled. ‘Be nice to Mitchell.’

‘I wasn’t going to!’

‘Sure you weren’t, _pumpkin_ ,’ Katie said, managing to make the nickname sound like both a loving pet-name, an insult and a threat at the same time, and went back to her dinner. Travis sighed.

‘She still hasn’t completely forgiven me for the April fool’s plant prank.’

‘Will she ever?’ Mitchell wondered.

‘Seriously, it’s been months,’ Travis stated and actually sounded a little distraught. ‘I kind of wished she would have just done what you did and thrown a pot in my face. Then we could have forgotten all about it by now, but noooo. She has to be a girl about it and sulk.’

‘We thought you were dead. Dude, that was one prank taken too far.’

Travis just shrugged. Connor came back and sat down next to Mitchell while handing him a plate of barbecued ribs.

‘Figured it be easier for you to just dig in with your hands,’ Connor said. When Mitchell did, he asked: ‘How are you feeling, sweetness?’

Mitchell chewed and swallowed, before he said:

‘Well, it doesn’t hurt anymore. It’s a little irritated but Will says that’s going to pass.’

‘Good. I’m really sorry, if that helps?’

‘It does,’ Mitchell assured him. Connor noticed he had a little barbecue sauce on his cheek so he leaned in and licked it off. The move stirred things in both boys. Connor dug his fingernails into Mitchell’s scalp and tugged a little on his hair. Mitchell answered by crashing their lips together, his tongue soon roaming Connor’s mouth. They totally forgot they were in the dining pavilion until Travis threw a meatball at Connor to get them to stop. They pulled apart and Mitchell turned back to his ribs, sulking.

 

\-----------------------------

 

A couple of days later, when Mitchell’s eye had healed up nicely, he was walking past the armory when the door opened.

‘Psst!’

He turned to look at who ever it was that made the noise and saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway. He waved at Mitchell to come closer. When he was close enough Connor grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him inside, then he pushed him up against the door and forcibly kissed him. Mitchell only needed a couple of seconds to get with the program and open his mouth so Connor could deepen the kiss.

Mitchell pushed Connor forward so he was leaning against the work counter, then he grabbed him by the ass and lifted him up before he unbuttoned his jeans for easier access to his dick. Mitchell actually licked his lips when it sprung free of Connor’s boxers which, okay, yeah, was the turn-on of the century, Connor thought.

‘Mitch…’ Connor moaned, while Mitchell wetted his lips and then bent over so he could taste his boyfriend. ‘Oh! Oh!’

‘Close already?’ Mitchell mumbled around the member.

‘No. Ouch! Oh! Mitch, something’s wrong.’

Mitchell furrowed his brow before he realized that Connor had an arrow sticking out of his thigh.

‘Oh… We may need to go to the infirmary again.’

‘Wait, what?’

‘You’re bleeding, Stoll.’

‘No, it’s fine, it’s only a little…’ Connor looked to where his left thigh was pierced. ‘Yeah, so, we should totally go to the infirmary.’

Mitchell helped Connor down and when they entered the infirmary, limping, Will only sighed.

‘Did you two make out in the armory?’

They both looked a little guilty. None of them even tried to lie to Will. He knew, and they knew that he knew.

Will had to cut Connor out of his jeans to get to the arrow. While he was doing his best to wriggle it out as painfully as possible, or so Connor thought, he said:

‘I’ve told Chris and Clarisse on numerous occasions that that place is dangerous, but apparently I need to put up a fucking sign.’

‘Could be a nice touch,’ Connor said and tried not to cry when Will yanked the arrow out of his flesh.

‘No more making out against sharp objects, you two hear?’ he said when Mitchell supported a patched-up Connor out of there. Mitchell sent him an apologetic smile over Connor’s shoulder.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Mitchell pinned Connor against his bed in the Aphrodite cabin. His siblings were at rock climbing but Mitchell had blamed him not joining them on his asthma acting up. When Lacy offered to stay and keep him company he said he was just going to take a nap anyway.

Connor had snuck in not five minutes later and now he was lying on his back in Mitchell’s bunk. Mitchell unbuttoned his own jeans just as Connor grinded their hips together. This earned him an erection from his boyfriend.

‘So easy, aren’t you?’

‘For you? Always.’

‘You’re such a little slut,’ Connor whispered, at the same time sneaking his hand down Mitchell’s jeans and running his thumb over his slit.

‘Oh Connor…’ Mitchell moaned.

Connor had quite recently realized that his boyfriend got off on dirty talk. It had been an accident, really, one time they were making out he had whispered something, he didn’t even remember what only that it had been quite naughty, and Mitchell’s eyes had instantly glazed over. Now, he was using it to his advantage as often as he could. Often, in the most inappropriate situations like if they were standing next to each other in the breakfast queue or when they passed each other by on the green Connor would whisper something dirty under his breath and then watch with satisfaction as Mitchell froze and then squirmed a little. The only problem was that when he did that, Connor instantly wanted to jump his bones. Or ass. Whatever.

‘Call me that again…’

‘Slut,’ Connor panted against Mitchell’s neck. The boy squirmed. Connor gave his dick a couple of lazy strokes and nibbled Mitchell on the neck.

‘Yes!’

‘You horny?’

‘Gods, yes! Do me Connor, right now.’

‘How long do we have?’ Connor asked with a glance at the door.

‘An hour, almost. Please…’

Connor smiled.

‘Alright, sweetness.’

He pulled Mitchell’s jeans all the way down, and his t-shirt soon followed. After that Mitchell flipped them around so he was lying on his back and Connor could fuck him. Even though they had an hour Connor felt like he was rushing things, not prepping Mitchell nearly as much as he should before he shoved it in. Mitchell cried out.

‘Fuck! Sorry, sweetness.’

‘No, it’s okay, I’m good. Please. Move!’

Connor set a hard pace. He felt like he was in a hurry, but apparently Mitchell was too. It had been literal weeks since they had last been together and he was horny as fuck. Honestly the halfway made blow job behind the big house when Chiron caught them didn’t count. It had been highly unsatisfactory for him not to be able to return the favor. Connor got off just as much on giving as he did receiving, and right now he needed to give fast and hard to get some of his frustration out. Mitchell was lost himself, allowing Connor to pound him into the mattress and moaning loudly while fisting the sheets.

‘That can’t be good for your asthma,’ they heard a voice say. They both froze and looked towards the door. Castor was standing hand in hand with Sam, the girl he and Mitchell had given a makeover a while back. Connor threw a cover up over them but he refused to pull out. He was finishing this fuck, Godsdammit! Mitchell was just lying there, panting, beads of sweat starting to gather on his forehead. His mouth was moving but no sounds came out.

‘Go away, Cas,’ Connor growled.

‘Aight. Sorry to disturb,’ he smirked, not looking at all sorry. They left and Castor made a point to slam the door shut after them. Connor kissed his boyfriend behind the ear.

‘Connor…’ Mitchell wined.

‘I know, sweetness, I know.’

He reached down to stroke Mitchell and was rewarded with a gasp and a moan as he did so.

‘You have to finish me, please, I’m dying here.’

Connor threw the cover on the floor before he started moving again. Mitchell rolled his hips to meet him and that made hot fire pool in Connor’s gut. He realized that he wouldn’t last much longer in this pace so he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, before whispering in his ear: ‘You’re so sexy I could fuck you all night, my pretty, pretty boy.’

‘Fuck! Connor!’ Mitchell moaned before he orgasmed all over Connor’s hand. Connor quickly followed him with a cry.

 

\---------------------------

 

Okay, so, the sexual tension was taken care of, but the romantic one wasn’t. Now that he had had an opportunity to actually fuck Mitchell’s brains out, Connor realized he wanted to spoil him with romantic sex, too. However, how he was going to pull that off was a mystery, until he got the idea of a lifetime.

Connor was actually kind of upset with himself that he didn’t think about this sooner. It was the idea of a lifetime, really. It wasn’t even that hard to do, he got Leo and Nyssa to help him and between the three of them it took a few days. Praise be sung to Hephaestus’ kids’ ingenuity. Unfortunately, he didn’t quite get to test out his new idea in the way he had originally planned, but that was entirely Mitchell’s fault. They were having lunch in the pavilion and Connor’s sister was eyeing Mitchell with a frown on her face.

‘What's up with your boyfriend?’ Amalia asked Connor.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Looks like he's got a stick up his ass,’ Cecil mused.

‘H.. he does l.. look r.. r.. rather stiff,’ Tom agreed.

Connor eyed his boyfriend. He was wearing skinny jeans, but if even Connor recognized those they couldn't be new so it couldn't be that. When Mitchell leaned over the table there was a slight bump in his jeans.

In the back. Where his ass-crack should be.

Connor's fucking boyfriend was fucking wearing a fucking butt-plug. It made Connor squirm with want. He got out of his seat and walked up to Mitchell in what he thought, hoped, was a casual way, glad that his baggy hoodie and baggy shorts hid his already growing erection.

‘Hi, babe, what's up?’ Mitchell smiled innocently when Connor came up to him. Connor grabbed his hand and pulled him with him. Mitchell looked at him with wide, deliberately innocent eyes.

‘You know what's up,’ Connor growled. Mitchell only smiled happily and allowed Connor to pull him along. They reached the Hermes cabin which was empty this time of the day but Connor didn't stop by his bunk. He dragged his boyfriend into the game room and pulled one of the books from the bookcase out. It swung open and revealed a staircase. Mitchell looked at it with horror.

‘W.. what's that?’

‘I just had it built,’ Connor growled. ‘A secret, soundproof basement.’

‘S.. soundproof?’

‘Soundproof.’

Mitchell gulped. Connor dragged him with him through the opening, his mind on the plug up Mitchell's ass. They went down the stairs and entered the workshop he had built. Once inside Connor locked the door. Mitchell suddenly felt like a deer in headlights. What had he done?

Connor put his hand on Mitchell's chest and pushed him so he was backing up until he felt the work bench against his back. His boyfriend had him cornered and Connor was looking like a wild animal at this point. It was getting hard for Connor to form coherent sentences at this point, so he struggled with saying:

‘Why… are you wearing… a butt plug?’

Mitchell was squirming and wringing his hands when he answered.

‘Because... I was horny? And I kinda, maybe, sort of hoped you would notice?’

Connor narrowed his eyes at Mitchell.

‘Was?’

‘Am. Are you...  mad?’

Connor frowned.

‘Why would I be mad? I'm turned on as hell, horny as you couldn't believe, but mad? No.’

He unbuttoned Mitchell's skinny jeans and slipped his hand down the back of his boxer's where he massaged the end of the plug. Mitchell let out a soft moan as it moved inside him. ‘I am, however, going to take my sweet time with you and punish you for being such a teasing little slut.’

Mitchell shuddered.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered.

‘Thank you what?’ Connor said.

‘Thank you, sir?’

‘Oh, you've got that right.’

This made Mitchell whimper and squirm. Connor knew he loved this kind of roleplay, getting to be all submissive while Connor dominated him.

Connor took off Mitchell's t-shirt, his jeans and boxers, leaving him naked. Himself he only took off his hoodie. It gave him a sense of being in charge when Mitchell was naked and he had clothes on. Mitchell hugged himself but Connor swatted his arms down. Mitchell wasn’t really that self-conscious, it was part of the roleplay.

‘I want to look at you,’ he said.

‘Yes, sir.’

Connor licked along the shell of his ear, then he kissed the sensitive skin behind said ear, down Mitchell's neck, along the jawline while he lazily stroke his dick.

‘I want to make one thing clear,’ Connor whispered when he grazed his teeth over the stud in Mitchell's nipple, ‘you don't come unless I say you're allowed to.’

‘Yes, sir,’ he whimpered. Mitchell's dick was already slick with pre-cum. Connor grabbed him under the arms and lifted him onto the work bench. He dumped Mitchell rather hard on the wooden desk which should have hurt but instead Mitchell let slip a loud moan.

‘You like that?’

‘Y.. yes sir. A.. alot sir.’

Connor nudged his knees apart to get better access to his dick. Connor leaned down and licked along the shaft which had his boyfriend moan again.

‘Let me know how much you love it.’

‘So much, Connor, You're so good. Uhm, sir, I mean...’

‘I thought so,’ Connor said into Mitchell's dickhead. The Aphrodite boy whimpered. Connor opened his mouth wide and took the head in.

‘Oh Gods!’ Mitchell moaned. When Connor started moving his head Mitchell grabbed a fistful of Connor's still neon pink curly hair and pulled.

‘Fuck, yes!’ Connor moaned. He started sucking more deliberately because Mitchell was moaning and squirming and that went right to Connor's dick.

‘S.. stop, please,’ Mitchell panted but Connor barely registered it. ‘Stop!’ Mitchell eventually called out. Connor looked up in surprise. Mitchell's face and entire chest was flushed.

‘If you don't want me to come you have to listen when I tell you to stop,’ Mitchell chided him.

‘Right, sorry.’

Connor straightened up and kissed Mitchell’s neck. Mitchell gave himself a couple of lazy strokes, to assess the damage Connor had done. He felt the immediate urge to orgasm go down but he was still aching with desire.

Connor once again lifted Mitchell up and set him down on his feet. He turned Mitchell around so his hands where resting on the workbench, then he let his eyes wander over Mitchell's ass. He slapped it, which made his boyfriend moan loudly, then he wriggled the butt plug out. Mitchell whimpered when he became empty but Connor couldn't wait long. He slammed into his boyfriend, who almost crashed his face into the workbench when his arms gave way.

‘Shit, sorry.’

‘M' fine. Just fuck me. Please Con. Hard.’

‘Sure thing, sweetness.’

Connor set a fast pace, but he didn't just want to fuck Mitchell, he wanted to  _feel_ him. Every inch of him. He wrapped his arms around Mitchell and pressed him flush against his body. His hands were skimming all over Mitchell's body, massaging his nipples, playing with his piercing in one of them. They moved down to his hips, his lower abdomen, his dick. Mitchell was  _so_ hard. When Connor reached down between his legs to massage the spot between his balls and his butthole Mitchell suddenly came with a loud cry.

‘Connor!!’

That boy could not orgasm quietly. Connor came too, inside his boyfriend, and then he slumped over Mitchell's back. Mitchell, in turn, slumped over the workbench. They stood like that for a while, until Connor pulled out and led his boyfriend over to the couch to lie down.

‘Sorry,’ Mitchell mumbled. ‘I know you said I couldn't...’

‘Scchhh... sweetness, that was my fault. I shouldn't have touched you in such a sensitive spot.’

‘No you shouldn’t have.’

Connor laid down on his side and beckoned for Mitchell to join him. He took out an ointment and smeared it on Mitchell’s butt. The burn form the hard fuck subsided a little and Mitchell’s skin felt cool.

‘What is that?’

‘Something I got from Solace. He and Austin cooked it up as an after care for anal sex to give some… erhm… solace…’

Connor grinned. Mitchell rolled his eyes fondly.

‘Honestly…’ he chided his boyfriend. ‘So… you’ve built this place, huh?’

‘Yup. Officially, like, if the Hephaestus kids ask, it’s to have a secret place to cook up pranks. They helped me build this thing. Unofficially…’

‘It’s a den of sin?’

Connor’s blush was all the answer Mitchell needed.

‘You’re such a romantic. What else have you got here?’

‘Look in that box.’

Mitchell reached for the wooden box standing next to the couch. When he popped the lid open there were several sex toys in there. Mitchell fished up a pair of handcuffs with a smile.

‘You know… I’m thinking round two.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

Mitchell reached behind Connor and cuffed him, then he pulled him up into a sitting position on the couch. He sat down so that he was straddling the Hermes boy. Mitchell cuffed his boyfriend’s face and smiled down at him. He turned around to grab the lube and when he turned back again Connor was putting the handcuffs back on the table in front of him. Mitchell gave him a pointed look.

‘Connor! You’re not supposed to get out of them! That’s not the point!’

Connor looked a little bashful.

‘Sorry, sweetness. Force of habit.’

Mitchell sighed.

‘You know what, never mind.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘I know.’

Connor grabbed Mitchell’s hand and pulled him down into the couch with him. He then swung one of his long legs over so he was in turn straddling Mitchell.

‘You know… I’ve fucked you twice in a row now,’ he purred. ‘Want to return the favor?’

That question went right to Mitchell’s groin. Connor took the bottle of lube and squirted some into Mitchell’s hand, then he grabbed him by the wrist and placed it against his own hole. Mitchell gently massaged him, before he pushed the first finger in.

‘Oh, fuck…’ Connor moaned. ‘Yes, Mitch, gods… more, please, more…’

Mitchell obeyed. He pushed the second finger in and started scissoring them. Connor dropped his forehead onto his boyfriend’s shoulder and started sucking, intent on making purple marks on his boyfriend. Mitchell’s knee jerk reaction was to stop him because he had planned to wear that really cute top he had with the wide neckline that slumped down, leaving his shoulder bare tomorrow when Nico was taking the four of them into New York for the Pride parade but then he realized he had like fifty other cute tops he could wear which wouldn’t show off his hickeys as much. Instead, he pushed the third finger in and got the satisfaction of hearing his boyfriend moan and bite his neck. Okay, so he was going to need a scarf, too.

Mitchell quickly lost all thoughts about outfits when Connor spit in his hand and started stroking him.

‘Yes, Con!’

‘Feels good, huh?’ The Hermes boy mumbled against his shoulder where he was still sucking and biting. Mitchell would look like he had been beaten in the morning, but then again, who cared about mornings? Or anything else except the amazingly hot boy straddling you, begging to be fucked.

‘Yeah. Are you… are you ready?’

In response to this, Connor pushed up on his knees so Mitchell could get easier access to his hole. When he slid down, he moaned loudly. It made Mitchell twitch inside him.

‘Oh, fuck, this is good.’

Mitchell nodded. He didn’t think he could form any coherent words right now, not with the tight wetness surrounding him. It was good that they had already fucked once tonight, because otherwise he would spill right now. Instead, he could set a nice, slow pace, really making Connor feel comfortable and loved.

He was, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my tumblr makerofaqueen!


End file.
